Aftermath of the horcrux
by Cotton Muck
Summary: The story takes place a few days after the horcrux Ron destroys shows him his greatest fear. Ron wonders whether or not Harry and Hermione would be better off without him. Rated T because the ending gets a little sexy.


**NOTE:** _To be honest, I have never read a Harry Potter book and I am not entirely familiar with the world of Harry Potter (certain names, spells, locations, and so on.) Recently, I saw the Deathly Hollows part one, which inspired me to write this story. Also, there will be no second chapter, what you see is what you get. One more thing: I really like these types of fanfics (the cliché, lovey-dovey types) but I do not plan on writing more stories such as this. I may write more like this in the future, but as of now I'm working on an action-packed 'Batman: the animated series' fanfic. So do not subscribe to me if you expect more types of stories like this anytime soon. Sorry for the interruption, enjoy the story._

In Hermione's tent, Ron and Harry lay in their bunk bed while Hermione lay in her sleeping bag on the floor. From what Ron could tell, Harry and Hermione were both asleep. Ron looked down at where Hermione lay and in a whisper said:

"Hey Hermione"

No answer.

"Tssk, Hermione"

Still no answer.

Ron poked his head beneath his mattress and looked at Harry. _No, not him. _ Ron lay down with his fingers interlocked and positioned between the back of his head and his pillow. He couldn't talk to Harry. Harry had asked him if he was alright, and he told Harry that he felt fine, but he didn't, he had lied to his best friend, and he felt guilty. He could only talk to Hermione, since she had no clue of what happened with the horcrux. Harry knew what happened, although to Ron's knowledge Harry had not said anything to comfort his fears. " _It would never happen, Ron. Me and Hermione are just friends._" He said nothing of the sort. The taunts from the horcrux didn't bother him, it was the kiss. He knew it wasn't real but it felt real, and it looked so…passionate. Ron now wondered what Harry and Hermione had done in the short time he was absent. Had they kissed? Had they done more? Slowly, Ron crept off his bed. His feet hit the ground harshly, but no noise was made. He walked a few feet, kneeled down, and nudged Hermione a few times. She awoke, looked at Ron, and in a half awake, half asleep voice said:

"What is it, Ron?"

Ron sat down, he thought for a moment. _Why didn't I think this through? What do I say now? _Hermione looked at him impatiently.

"Well…I…um"

Ron scratched his head. He was more scared than nervous. What if she told him she loved Harry? Harry was the chosen one, and Ron was just a goofy kid nobody took seriously. Maybe the horcrux was right, they were better off without him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for coming back. I should've let you guys be in peace"

Hermione was now wide awake. She sat up to meet eye contact with Ron. Ron observed that she was looking at him as if he had farted.

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

Ron was at a loss for words. _Bloody hell, good going Ron. Always putting your foot in your mouth. _He looked over at Harry, who was still asleep, then back over to Hermione and shrugged.

"Harry, wake up." Hermione said in a calm tone.

Harry turned in his sleep, but he didn't respond.

"Harry, wake up!" Hermione yelled.

Harry had popped up and almost hit his head on Ron's Mattress.

"What's going on? Are there any death eaters here?" Harry asked

"No, something is a matter with Ron."

"Did he wet the bed again?"

"Damn it, Harry! That only happened once and it was a long time ago," Ron interjected.

"Ron thinks for some reason that coming back was a mistake, that he should have 'let us be'," Hermione explained. "Do you have any idea what that is about?"

Harry looked at Ron the way a disappointed father would look at his son.

"Yes, I think I do."

_This is perfect, I've got Hermione worried about me and now Harry thinks I'm a jealous liar._

"Before Ron destroyed the horcrux, it showed him his greatest fear, which was...me and you snogging"

Hermione looked puzzled.

"Your greatest fear is me and Harry snogging? I thought it would be something like death, or your family leaving you, or spiders…"

Ron shivered. "Hermione, please, don't mention the s word."

Harry sat down next to his two friends. He put his arm over Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, I didn't think I had to say this, but me and Hermione are just friends. I mean, I have fancied her before and for all I know she may have fancied me as well, but the fact of the matter is I am in love with Ginny and Hermione is in love with you."

"Is that true Hermione?" Ron asked. "You're in love with me?"

Hermione gave Ron a look that said "you have got to be kidding me". She shook her head slightly.

"You're an idiot, Ron"

Ron perked up. _I guess she does then_. Harry stood up and walked over to his bed.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

Within minutes Harry was sound asleep. Ron and Hermione sat staring at each other. Ron lipped the words "I love you too" to Hermione, who blushed in response. After a few more moments of staring Hermione leaned in and met Ron's lips with her own. The kiss started out simple, it was the kind of peck old people often gave to each other, but soon it became much more. Their lips moved up and down and soon they were kissing like a couple of horny beasts. Ron noticed Hermione was actually more passionate than her horcrux version. Soon Hermione was in her bra and panties, and Ron lay on top of her shirtless, they looked over at Harry.

"He's a heavy sleeper right?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged "I had to yell to wake him up."

"Well in that case, Harry will be waking up all night long." Ron said confidently.

Although Hermione wanted to scream and moan she did her best to keep it down to soft whimpers. And although Ron had told Harry ten inches was nothing special (he was referring to Harry's wand, of course) Hermione disagreed. The next morning Ron woke up singing, Hermione was humming, and Harry was confused.


End file.
